Darkness Falls
by firedemonhiei
Summary: "its hiei's b-day party... and he gets one present he'll never forget"


Hiei couldn't believe it. This was insanity, crazy, and absolutely RIDICULOUS! Nevertheless, he went anyway because it was for him, and he couldn't leave those ningens there all stupid for a party dedicated for him. 'So the hell with It.' thought Hiei as he headed out in his black jacket and white shirt with black pants.  
  
The party was taking place at Yuskue's girlfriends' house. A nice home with a brand new in ground pool. As Hiei arrived, he managed to catch a glimpse inside. Kuwabara was with Yukina.... That will change. Keiko and Botan in bikini's Yuskue in the pool, and Kurama siting on the side talking to a new female demon he never saw before. Another one, but much prettier then the one talking to Kurama waited in a bikini next to Keiko. As Hiei reached the door, he just opened it and walk in. he didn't need any of the "surprise" bullshit; and he soon as he headed to the back (with the help of his Jagan eye), he walked out through back door. Ningen food was placed on a table and everyone greeted him as he entered. The female demon that had second caught his eye, the pretty one, didn't greet him and remained in the corner, not wishing to be seen. 'Hmm.' thought Hiei. However, he continued to shroud in mystery.  
  
"Kuwabara! Let me down now!" cried Yuskue. Kuwabara was trying to throw the spirit detective in the pool. He had tried to throw Hiei in.... but the giant bump on the back of the morons' head said otherwise. A demon is swim trunks? Splashing around like a complete idiot? How absurd. But he had to admit, it was funny watching Yuskue disappear before that bakas' eyes and then having the ever quick spirit detective push him in the pool. Then before he could move, Yuskue and Kurama appeared behind him.  
  
"Hey Kurama...isn't Hiei looking a little dry?" mocked Yuskue  
  
"Yes... i think he needs to cool off," said Kurama  
  
" Don't you even think about it..." threatened Hiei. They just smiled as the both pushed Hiei in the pool. Hiei couldn't believe it. They dare push him in? They all laughed... except the pretty one in the corner. She still wished to remain alone. 'Just like him' he thought. But to the matters at hand. He just gave them a look then Yuskue said, "uh oh. Kurama...RUN!"  
  
And Kurama and Yuskue ran around the backyard.  
  
"Do you really think that would help?" said Hiei as he cut them off and cornered them.   
  
" I hope you can swim." said Hiei, and with a glance back to the girl to make sure she was looking and threw the guys into the pool. Hiei snickered at them.  
  
" Looks like you're officially all washed up spirit detective.." Hiei smiled at his joke and looked towards the girl in the corner. Then he realized...am i really turning into one of those fools who try to impress a female... and he looked at Kuwabara.. Trying to make a move on his sister. ' Am i really so lonely...that I'll end up like that monkey? No. A demon.... Doesn't...show his feelings...but...how can i ignore this desire to never.. be alone again?' The girl appeared behind him. "You shouldn't feel alone...." she said with a smile.  
  
Hiei turned around. He finally had a good view of her, and she was much prettier than he had imagined...  
  
.  
  
'Wow' thought Hiei as he got a good look at her. She had long beautiful black hair and dark brown eyes that you could tell were demonic. For her eyes could look deep into your soul, and can see who you really are.   
  
"Hello." she said offering her hand, "my name is Ayumi"(human name "Rhiannon")  
  
Hiei just looked at her. Pretty or not, he would never stoop as low as to "shake a hand". Kurama noticed them and walked over.  
  
"Ignore him Ayumi. He's not used to people being nice..."  
  
Ayumi just smiled...."He is...he's just not telling..."  
  
Hiei looked at her with disbelief.... she couldn't possibly know.  
  
But she could, and she stared into his heart, and saw the reason for his attitude, and wanting to be alone...  
  
A scene entered Ayumi's mind when she looked into his heart. It was a cold place in the middle of nowhere. A forest surrounded the tiny cabin where Hiei was headed with great speed. The highlight of everyday was coming through that door and seeing his beloved, a demon that filled his heart with joy, love, and above all...the longing to be "with" someone. She always greeted him with a loving hug and kiss. And he expected the same thing as always as he entered the door. But he found...nothing. " Anzuka-dono? You here?" he asked. His first fear was that something had happened to her. That someone had taken his beloved away. Angry thoughts filled his head when he came to a note on the table. " A ransom note no doubt." he thought as he read it. ...But it wasn't a ransom note. It was a letter from Anzuka:  
  
Dearest Hiei,  
  
Don't be sad or angry when i tell you this. But i must leave you. You did nothing to cause this separation between us; it's my fault. I must leave...because of certain circumstances...please, my last request to you, don't come after me. I need to find myself, and i doubt i will ever return to your loving arms. Thank you for your love, protection, and presence. I will always remember you, my darling Hiei, and i hope i will remain always in you heart.  
  
Your forever love and soulmate,  
  
Anzuka  
  
A tear fell from hiei's cheek as he read the letter. His only one true love.... left him. He would do as she wished, and not follow her. For she would only shun him away. But that emptiness will always stay with him...always..  
  
Her vision ended. So that's why he dislikes everyone, wishes to be alone. She thought to herself.  
  
"Yes." said Hiei. She hadn't known he could read minds, or did she?  
  
" But don't make it public..." threatened Hiei  
  
But why show me? Thought Ayumi  
  
'Cause..maybe' telling her telepathically so the others need not hear ' I..Just needed someone to know...'  
  
*this has been uploaded for a friend, i had no part in the creating of this fan fic, so please send all comments to artistic0808@aol.com. 


End file.
